


Entrapta's Sweet 29th

by Cheri_0z



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Autistic Entrapta (She-Ra), Birthday Fluff, Birthday Party, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:47:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22399597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheri_0z/pseuds/Cheri_0z
Summary: Hordak, to his knowledge from being stranded on Etheria, knows in fact of what Birthdays are. Entrapta tells him about her birthday, and he vows to make her 29th a day she'll never forget.
Relationships: Catra/Scorpia (She-Ra), Entrapta/Hordak (She-Ra)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 95





	Entrapta's Sweet 29th

Being stranded on Etheria was a challenge for Hordak; but that was nothing compared to meeting the exuberant princess, Entrapta. 

To Hordak, Entrapta was a puzzle that he could not find the pieces to make her into a clear picture. And even when he tried, he ended up finding completely different pieces. She was so bizzare, yet fascinating, which made him confused even more. Hordak was not a fan a being confused. 

So, when he was first stranded on the strange planet, he made sure to study it's characteristics, religion, and holidays. So he knew, befuddled by others, what birthdays were. Hordak didn't think birthdays were nessecarry in the Horde, so he never made his force captains teach the orphans what they were. He didn't care for useless days to celebrate ones birth, when he could be doing something actually productive. So when a tiny woman with giant purple pigtails entered his life, that all changed. 

Hordak usually new the age of all his subordinates, but for some reason, he never seemed to wonder how old his new labpartner was. Even after a couple months of working on the portal, telling her his plans, and getting closer to her, he never questioned her age. He never deemed it important until Entrapta starting acting strangely lately. And not the normal Entrapta strange, which he was used to.

She started being more secluded, talking away into that recorder she always babbled into. Hordak knew that was normal, but being more secluded and fumbling with the cables to the portal, that was very abnormal. The strangeness of her actions of the week had made Hordak relentless to find out what was going on. So he figured asking her would be the best way to go about it. 

Walking from his throne to his inner sanctum, he found Entrapta tinkering on Emily's leg, mask on, and rambling into her recorder. 

"Entrapta, may I have a word?" He asked steadily. 

Entrapta lifted her mask up to reveal her face which Hordak failed to read clearly. 

"Sure." She replied solemnly. While doing so, Imp poked from out of her right pigtail. Hordak had been wondering where he was for some time now. He begrudgingly hid his satisfaction on his face of Imps whereabouts. 

"Whats the status on the portal? I've noticed your lack of work on it lately." He asked, trying to sound serious. Hordak couldn't really act like his big bad self around Entrapta as of late. Especially when she's in this mood. 

Entrapta stood up slowly, leaning on Emily and answered, "Oh, I'm so so so sorry, Hordak. I guess I have been slacking about more then usual. 60% more, according to my data! Don't worry about it too much, I usually just feel a little down during this time of the year!" 

Hordak ignored that fact that she didn't answer his question fully, but payed more attention to her saying her mood changed during 'this time of year.' He didn't know what to say to that. So, through critical thinking, he thought it wouldn't hurt to ask what the time of year was about. "Is there some event I am unaware of to influence you to not work as well?" 

"It's...it's just my birthday is coming up, and I'm not too fond of that day." While speaking, she slipped her mask back over her face, looking down slightly. Hordak's heart hurt, seeing her like this. He missed her bubbly nature and her sparkling eyes. 

She continued, "I never really had anyone to celebrate my Birthday with besides my robots. Don't get me wrong, I'm greatful for my machines, they kept me company! But, y'know..I miss real people sometimes too.." 

Hordak layed his hand on her bare shoulder, making sure to be gentle. "I understand. I don't celebrate Birthdays for myself or Imp, but I do understand the concept of being lonely at times." Entrapta raised her masked slightly. 

"You do?" Hordak's nods in response. 

Her mask raises fully at a quick speed. "Wow, we have a lot in common then I initially thought!! That means I need to update my chart for the things we have in common. Ohhhh, I can't wait!!" As she finished her rambling, she shot herself up with her hair, one foot away from Hordak's face. 

His ears heated and twitched slightly. Hordak took a step back and asked a pretty reasonable question. "So how old will you be getting on your next Birthday?" 

Shit, that came out wrong. 

Luckily, Entrapta didn't seem to be bothered in the slightest about the question; simply answering, "28! Wait no..29? Yes, definitely 29!" It took all of Hordak's will power to keep his jaw from dropping. 

He could have swore she looked way younger. 16 at the least, but 29!? Hordak took a look at the woman. A good look. She was short and stocky, with pretty tan skin. She had long purple pigtails that dragged to the floor, and those eyes. Oh my lord those eyes. He could get lost into them if he wanted too. The sparkled brightly every time she discussed her theories on his throne, and Hordak admired them so much, he'd sometimes forget what she was even saying. 

He shook his head out of the clouds as he began to look her over too much, and thought of an idea to make her joyous again. "How about we invite your two force captain friends...Catra and Scorpia, yes? We could invite them for your Birthday into the sanctum for a day. If you feel comfortable with the plan, anyway." 

Entraptas eyes widened in surprise, before hugging Hordak's chest tightly, practically screaming in his ear, "AHH, THANK YOU THANK YOU THANK YOU!!" She was bouncing slightly with her hair, while Emily was beeping histarically. 

Hordak, on the other hand, was in reboot mode, not moving the slightest. He was also deafened a short time from Entraptas sonic scream, but quickly recovered. "So, when is your birthday?" 

"The 24th!" 

He realized she was still attached to his chest, and immediately stiffened, with a light purple blush coloring his cheeks. "I'll make an arrangement..." He muttered. 

Entrapta couldn't believe that this was actually happening. Her, Hordak, Catra, Scorpia, Emily, and Imp were all sitting in the main room in the sanctum, all wearing party hats with the well known Horde symbol printed across them. There were 100 mini cupcakes arranged on a tiny table, 29 of them had candles on the top. 

Catra looked the most baffled out of all of them. Muttering something like, "This can't be happening..."  
To be honest, Entrapta was just happy her friends we're there with her. 

Scorpia was the most excited out of everyone, besides Entrapta of course; squealing silently. 

"Thank you everyone for coming to celebrate my Birthday, this means so much to me!!" Entrapta said gleefully, wrapping her hair around all of her friends and Labpartner. 

"It's the least me and my wildcat can do for ya, Entrapta! We tried are best on the cupcakes, cause you know..claw hands?" Scorpia replied raising her claws. "You won't believe how good of a baker Catra is!" She said, nudging Catras shoulder. 

A light blush colored Catras cheeks, and started swinging her tail. "It-it doesn't matter that much. Scorpia really wanted me to make an effort so.." Catra stuttered. Entraptas heart warmed to hear her friend going through the trouble to make her cupcakes exactly like she wanted. 

Entrapta also started wondering what Hordak went through to arrange this meeting. She knew he hated company, and doesn't handle a crowd very well. She felt a little regret. 

She then scooched next to Hordak, who was avoiding the ongoing conversation between Catra and Scorpia, and keeping an eye on Imp who was trying to steal the cupcakes early. A purple pigtail slightly swiped at Imp, and leaned her head on Hordak's shoulder. She felt him stiffen for a second, then relax when he saw Entraptas glossy look. 

"Thank you, Hordak. I really needed this." She said. Her voice was barley audible, clearly only meant for Hordak to hear. 

Hordak leaned his head on hers; their hair brushing one another's. "Anything for you, labpartner." Entraptas cheeks flushed bright red, clearly noticeable. 

Catra saw Entraptas face glow, and rolled her eyes. On the other hand, Scorpia let out an audible 'awwwww', and both Hordak and Entrapta seperated heads really quick, acting like nothing happend. Nobody mentioned that specific situation the rest of the day. 

"Birthday dillema #29, this was the best birthday I've had in a very long period of time. My happiness has risen exponentially by 76.3% more then on my normal birthdays in the past, and I can't wait to make new memories with my new friends and my new labpartner! Catra and Scorpia seemed like they had fun, and Hordak was so kind and sweet, having an actual present could even compare. Imp got a tummy ache afterwards from too many cupcakes, and Emily put on some cool music rather than the boring sing 'Happy Birthday'!! Overall, best birthday ever!! 

'Entrapta, could you help me find a six-sided hex driver??' 

COMING HORDAK!! Entrapta, out!!"

Entrapta set her recorder down in her desk, and lept up to help Hordak, feeling the happiest she's ever been.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first ever fanfic, so sorry if it's rlly bad. But, it's Entrapta's Birthday, so I couldn't resist! ♥  
> (So sorry it's past Entraptas birthday, I had a lot on my plate yesterday) ;-;


End file.
